1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shower head with water outlet holes and to means for regulating the flow of water in such a way that a constant shower spray is produced which is not affected by changing pressures in the main lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A control device with fins in the direction of flow to guide the water arranged in a shower head ahead of the entry point to the individual rose holes in such a way that the flow of water in the flow slits can be fed to the holes in controlled jets is known by virtue of the German Pat. No. 881,027.
The disadvantage of that system is that shower jets of varying forms are produced when, as is often the case, pressure variations occur in the mains supply lines. In particular when pressure increases above the normal value occur in the mains lines, thin, hard jets of water are produced by the shower head which are commonly regarded as unpleasant.
In addition, with known shower heads, there is the disadvantage that the outlet holes in the base of the shower head through which the shower water emerges become obstructed in a relatively short period of time by lime deposits and impurities and the jet pattern of the emergent water becomes highly irregular.